


Bucky Barnes, Every Girl's Dream Man, Is Into Darcy Lewis (who really just loves learning)

by thatweirdplantlady



Series: Ducky, High School Sweethearts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, and bucky is so gonna treat her right, bucky is gonna date the heck out of darcy, darcy has no time for boys that dont treat her RIGHT, everything is cute, high school au no one asked for, i asked for it, lets be real, she doesn't know what's coming, this is gonna have to be a series, whoops i didn't edit this, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatweirdplantlady/pseuds/thatweirdplantlady
Summary: Bucky is a babe. Darcy is also a babe.Bucky notices Darcy is a babe, and he is ready to do RIGHT by her.She doesn't even notice he's flirting because she is too busy studying for her AP Art History test.





	Bucky Barnes, Every Girl's Dream Man, Is Into Darcy Lewis (who really just loves learning)

**Author's Note:**

> Um, hello. 
> 
> I didn't edit this, so sorry if there are errors.
> 
> enjoy my homemade creationnnn

Bucky Barnes liked high school. He had good friends, a good football team, and he even liked his classes. He didn’t want to stay in high school forever, of course, but he would enjoy it while it lasted. And, then he’d enjoy college while it lasted. And whatever came after that. 

He spent his weeknights working on AP test prep with Steve after football practice (he had secured his football scholarship to Culver, but that didn’t mean he wanted to slack off). Then, he spent his weekends dating around and hanging out with the rest of the boys. 

But, near the end of his Junior year, his dating life slowed down a little. It didn’t have anything to do with the lack of potential dates. No, it had more to do with the fact that Clint’s little sister, the coach’s daughter, seemed to get prettier and more intelligent everyday. So, if he went out less frequently, it probably had to do with the fact that he was busy with school and football. And, if he convinced the boys to go to Clint’s more often than Sam’s, it probably just had to do with the fact that Clint’s house was the more central location. 

It probably had nothing to do with the fact that Bucky’s day got better every time Darcy smiled. 

In the fall he would be a Senior, and she would be a Junior. He had time to get to know her. 

Thank goodness she was so smart that she was on the History department fast track.

She’d be taking AP government with him in the Fall. 

—————————

“Okay, Rogers and Wilson will be working together,” Mr. Williams said, sliding his eyes down the list of people, “Aaand, looks like the last group is going to be… Lewis and Barnes. If you have any questions just email me over the weekend.” The bell rang, and it seemed as if a herd of students ran out the door to the weekend, “DON’T FORGET TO TURN in your proposal, okay no one heard me, whatever.” He huffed and rolled his eyes. 

Darcy took her time packing her things up as she brainstormed what topics would be acceptable to research for their project. She almost didn’t notice Bucky walk over. But, you know. He was pretty tall. And, you know. Wide. With muscle or whatever. So, hard to overlook.

He grinned down at her, “Uh, hey. I’m coming over to yours tomorrow to hang out with Clint. Do you wanna work on our project proposal after that?”

Darcy smiled brightly as she shrugged her backpack on walking with him towards the door, “That sounds perfect! I’ve already got some ideas about what we could do, but I’d like to hear your input on the importance of funding for public services.” 

Bucky held the door open for her and said, “Sounds good to me. You walking down to the field?”

Darcy rolled her eyes, “Yeah, I’m gonna have to sit through practice because we all came in the same car again.”

Bucky laughed, wiggling his eyebrows, “Maybe you’ll see something you like out there.” He leaned against the lockers, crossing his arms to make his muscles looks bigger as she stopped to grab a few books out of her locker.

Darcy stared at her anatomy book and her AP Art History book, wondering which would be better to take home. Hmm. She should probably take both, “Hmm? No, I don’t think any of those guys are my guy. Here, can you hold this for a second”, she said, handing him her whole backpack.

Bucky held it up and open as she continued to rifle through her locker. He wondered if she realized that he was even flirting with her. Oh well, she was Clint’s sister. And the coach’s daughter. She was kind of off limits, anyways.  
“What kind of guy are you looking for?” Bucky wasn’t used to people not reacting to him. He was curious to understand what was different this time.

Darcy was now shoving heavy books into her bag as Bucky continued to hold it for her. 

“Oh, you know, the kind of guy that would know me. Be there for me. I would be there for him. Just, general mutual, unconditional love and support for the long haul. Like mom and dad.” She got the final book crammed into the bag and pushed her hair away from her face with a huff.

Bucky zipped her bag up slowly. “That sounds really nice.”

Darcy shrugged as he helped put her bag on her shoulders, “I wouldn’t mind if he was cute either.”

Bucky laughed as they walked down the hallway.

And if he kept sneaking looks at her and smiling like a dork. Well. That was his business.

————————————

Bucky canceled his date that night. He felt a little bad about calling it off so last minute, but he had made up his mind. 

If he wanted to get to know Darcy, he couldn’t do it halfheartedly. 

Bucky decided the first step had to be coming fully prepared to their meeting tomorrow. He couldn’t half ass anything when it came to her. He wanted to prove that he was taking this seriously, even if she wouldn’t know what exactly he was taking seriously yet. He jotted down a few notes before yawning and setting his alarm. He could get an early start tomorrow. Maybe he’d even head over to Clint’s early just to see if he could spend more time with Darcy. He got the feeling that there was a lot to know about Darcy. He wanted to get learning as quickly as possible. 

Resting his hands behind his head, Bucky sunk down into his pillow, thinking about simple, subtle questions to ask to get to know her better. He wondered if he could convince her to meet with him again on Sunday. For the project, of course. He got the feeling this was going to be the hardest he had ever worked on a project.

He smiled up at the ceiling. However much work it took, he was absolutely certain that Darcy Anne Lewis was totally going to be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> THERE WILL BE MORE I SWEAR. YOU'LL ACTUALLY GET TO SEE THEM INTERACT MORE.
> 
> also feel free to comment or whatever idk how all of this works
> 
> byeee


End file.
